1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printed circuit board and a printed circuit board panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
In semiconductor package substrates, an electronic device is mounted on the surface, or in the case of a ball grid array (BGA) substrate, electrical connection is made with another package substrate. Here, a wire bonding pad or solder ball pad is used to provide electrical connection to an electronic device or another package substrate.
FIG. 1 is a plan view of a printed circuit board strip according to the related art, and FIG. 2 is a plan view of an unit board according to the related art. As illustrated in FIG. 1, a board strip 100 includes an unit area 120, in which an unit board 130 is formed, and a dummy area 110, in which a mold gate 112 is formed, in addition to the unit area 120. Ultimately, the board strip 100 becomes a finished product by being severed into a product area (140 of FIG. 2) of the unit board 130.
As illustrated in FIG. 2, in the case of a semiconductor package substrate, a solder ball pad or wire bonding pad 134 is formed to provide electrical connection to the outside. In the solder ball pad, an organic solderability preservative (OSP) process is performed, or Ni/Au and/or other metal are plated, on the surface of a copper layer in order to prevent copper (Cu) from oxidation and improve the adhesive strength of a solder ball. In the wire bonding pad, gold plating of gold (Au) and nickel (Ni) is performed on the surface. For the gold plating, a plating lead-in wire 136 is connected to a gold-plated pad 132.
Meanwhile, as illustrated in FIG. 2, since the mold gate 112 is electrically connected to a plating lead-in wire 138 through a lead line 114, the surface of the mold gate 112 is also gold plated if gold plating is performed on the gold-plated pad 132. However, since the mold gate 112 has a relatively larger area than that of the gold-plated pad 132, an excessive gold plating on the mold gate 112 may result in an excessive increase in the production cost.